Clear
' Clear' is the twelfth episode of Season 3 of The Walking Dead and the fourth episode of the second half of the season. Plot Synopsis Cristiana, Daniel, Gonçalo and Bruno drive down a deserted road, they go past a sign that says "Erin, we tried for stone mountain -J" and speed past a lone hitchhiker who begs them to stop. They approach a pileup of wrecked cars. Gonçalo maneuvers onto the shoulder and the car gets stuck in mud. As Gonçalo tries to get out of the mud, walkers surround the car. Cristiana notices a walker wearing a braclet that says "Erin" on it, (Earlier, they saw the name Erin on a sign, probably from her friends telling her they went to stone mountain). They succesfully kill all walkers around the car. They free the car just as the hitchhiker catches up to them. Ignoring the stranger's pleas, Daniel orders Gonçalo to drive on. Cristiana asks Daniel why he didn't help the hitchhiker. He tells her that they can't be responsible for every struggling survivor that come in their way. Later, they enter an old police station and find the weapons locker completely emptied out. Daniel suggests they visit nearby bars and liquor stores, whose owners kept guns under the counters. Cristiana declares that she's going to fetch a crib from a nearby baby store and Gonçalo goes with her. Meanwhile, Daniel and Bruno try to enter a cafe. They sneak inside and Bruno grabs a handgun from under the counter while Daniel collects a shotgun from a shelf. Cristiana enters a store with Gonçalo. Cristiana instructs Gonçalo to fill the bags with the formula available in the store, while she choosed a crib. Daniel and Bruno fill a bag with all the ammo there was in the cafe. Then, walker grabs Bruno but Daniel kills it with his machete. As Daniel and Bruno make their escape, a herd of walkers suddenly appears. They're soon surrounded by walkers, however, the two go the other way around, shooting walkers along the way. Cristiana and Gonçalo hear Daniel and Bruno's shots and quickly get their bags in a crib and run to the car, while walkers start comming in their direction, forcing Cristiana and Gonçalo to shoot some of them to get away. Reunited, the group manages to hide from the herd inside a house. They notice, that there was a group of survivors living in that house. Bruno who went to check upstairs, finds a room filled with weapons and ammo and "Take what you need" written on the wall. The group grabs as many bags of weapons and ammo as they can and head back to the car. After killing a few walkers along the way, Cristiana, Bruno, Daniel and Gonçalo are able to get inside the car. A walker grabs Cristiana but she's able to free herself and kill the walker and she then gets in the car with the rest of the group. As they drive back to the prison, Daniel tells them that they should come back with more people to the town, because of all the weapons they found. "What about the herd? That place was overrun" Gonçalo asks. Daniel insists that they'll need the guns and ammo if they want to win the war against The Governor. They eventually come across the mutilated corpse of the hitchhiker. They pull over to pick up his backpack, then continue on. Deaths *Erin (Zombified) *Paul (Hitchhiker) Trivia *First (and last) Appearence of Paul. **It was revealed by Cassandra that the Hitchhiker's name was Paul, and he was Daniel's PE teacher. *This is the first episode Woodbury has not appeared in since it was introduced. *Beth is the only character from Daniel's group not credited in this episode. *The name of the episode refers to when Gonçalo told Cristiana that the baby store was "Clear". *This episode's cover features Cristiana. *The song that played in the closing scenes of the episode is called "Lead Me Home" by Jamie N. Commons. *In "Arrow on the Doorpost" Cassandra reveals to Leandra that Daniel told her that Daniel, Cristiana, Bruno and Gonçalo saw Daniel's fromer Physical Education Teacher, Paul, referring to the hitchhiker. **She also reveals that Daniel never liked Paul. Category:Episodes